Once Upon a Dream
by maknae123
Summary: As Euphemia feels the bullet make contact with her skin, her life seems to flash before her eyes. Suza/Euph slight Lulu/Euph


"Yes, I would have loved that…" He pressed his finger on the trigger. "Together."

In a second, the bullet made contact with the princess's skin. Never had she expected this. Lelouch had asked her to kill the Japanese, so why did he shoot her? He wanted her to do the shooting. She never thought that the blood would stain her dress from a wound of her own.

"Why… Lelouch…?" Euphemia struggled to say.

Her consciousness starting to slip, the last thing she heard being Suzaku's scream of rage and fear, the last thing she saw being the perfectly blue sky on that completely imperfect day…

--

_Euphemia opened her eyes to a perfectly blue sky, only a few white, fluffy clouds floating around._

"_The sky is so nice today." Her high voice sighed._

"_Yeah, it is." Someone beside her agreed._

_She looked over to see a 9-year-old Lelouch lying there, hands behind his head. He blinked a few times before noticing her stare and smiled brightly at her._

_She smiled back and stood up. "C'mon Lelouch!" She yelled, holding her hand out to him._

_He looked up at her. "What?" He asked as he took her hand._

"_Everybody is out today!" She replied happily as she pulled him up. "Even Lady Marriane and Nunnally! So that means we can do what ever we want and not get in trouble!"_

_Lelouch grinned and started running back towards the palace, dragging Euphemia behind him._

_As soon as they were inside, they ran through the halls, convinced the chef to give them all the sweets and snacks, ran to the family room, picked a movie that they aren't aloud to watch, and plopped on the couch._

_At first, they loved it. The movie seemed nice, especially on the gigantic TV that usually had on whatever their siblings wanted to watch. After about, half an hour though, they realized why they weren't aloud to watch the movie._

"_AAHHHHHH!"_

_Euphemia screeched at the same time the girl being slaughtered in the movie did. She buried her face into Lelouch's shoulder and waited. It had been quiet, so she looked up.. At just the wrong moment. Right when she looked up, an even gorier scene started._

"_AAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" She cried. "I DON'T WANNA WATCH THIS ANYMORE!"_

_Lelouch looked at her, seeing tears go down her face. He didn't have that much trouble with the movie, he jumped once or twice, but that was more because of his sister screaming in his ear._

_He smiled softly. "Alright Euphie. Do you want to watch The Little Mermaid? Or Snow White?"_

_Euphemia sniffled and looked up at Lelouch as he pressed the stop button on the remote._

"_Can we watch Sleeping Beauty?" She whimpered._

"_Sure!" Lelouch said while smiling. He stood up and got the movie, put it in the expensive DVD player, and sat back down._

_Lelouch smiled again while looking at Euphemia. Any evidence that she had been crying was washed away and replaced with her giggling and smiles._

"_Haha! Look Lelouch! The animals stole the prince's clothes! Haha!" She giggled._

_Lelouch smiled more. Even though they had both seen it enough times to recite the movie my memory, Euphemia always giggled at the same jokes and sang along with the same songs._

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream…" Euphemia started to sing while rocking in time with the music. "But if I know you, I'd know what you do, you'd love me at once the way you did once upon a dream…" _

_Lelouch stiffened. While listening to Euphemia's singing, he didn't notice her leaning towards him, and by the end of the song, she was leaning on his shoulder, eyes closed, singing the last few words into his ear quietly._

_Lelouch smiled and wrapped his arms around her and kissed her on the head gently._

_She smiled as she drifted off into sleep as Lelouch opened his mouth the same time the prince in the movie did._

"_I'll love you the way I did once upon a dream…"_

--

Euphemia felt arms wrap around her and lift her up, and then a voice.

"Please… Please save Euphie!"

--

'_Come to my private quarters at 11pm tonight. I have something very urgent to tell you.'_

_Suzaku read the note again and again. He was sitting in his room, wondering what Euphemia was going to tell him. Just a few days ago, Suzaku thought he was going to die, but the young princess had told him to live, and ordered him to love her._

_He looked at his watch, which read 10pm._

"_Why would Euphie want to talk to me so late?" He asked himself. He stood up and started to walked into his bathroom. He might as well smell good._

_Meanwhile, Euphemia was tearing through her closet. She wanted to look perfect for Suzaku. Her hair was wrapped in a towel and she was wearing a light pink bathrobe._

_She eventually picked out a sparkly, hot pink dress that went half way down her thighs and showed a bit of cleavage._

_She walked into the bathroom and took the towel off her hair. She brushed it, dried it, sprayed it. She didn't curl it or do anything special. It just hung straight down her back, save for the few natural waves._

_She put the dress on and looked at herself in the mirror. She then opened a drawer full of unused, designer brand make-up that was in each princess's bathroom. She picked up a tube of mascara and looked at the label. It was apparently supposed to make your eyelashes 5x thicker and longer._

_She shrugged and untwisted the cap, pulled out the brush, and ran it over her eyelashes. She did that a few times on both eyes until they were perfect._

"_Wow! This stuff really works!" She marveled. She put it back and took out a tube of lipstick. It was pink and slightly sparkly. She put some one and smiled. "Wow.. I never thought that make-up would actually do all this. No wonder Cornelia wore it when she was younger…" She said quietly, remembering all the blind dates Cornelia had to go through and all the make-up her stylist put on._

_Once Euphemia was fully satisfied with herself, she walked out onto her large balcony. She smiled at her handy work and turned back to her room._

_She closed the doors behind her and ran into her closet and grabbed her matching shoes when she noticed the time: 10:55. She smiled to herself and walked back out, shoes on, at 10:59. Right when the clock hit 11, a knock was heard a her door and immediately she felt butterflies in her stomach._

_The princess took a deep breath before opening the door to see Suzaku standing there, knight uniform on._

"_Hello, Suzaku!" She said while smiling. "Come in, please." She said as she stepped aside._

_Suzaku stared at her for a moment before coming to his senses and stepping inside._

"_Hello Princess Euphemia. You like very nice." He said politely._

"_And so do you, but Suzaku." She said while frowning. "We're all alone, you don't have to be so formal."_

_Suzaku stared at her for a moment before loosening his shoulders and smiling softly. "Alright then, Euphie. Why did you call me here? What did you want to tell me?"_

"_What I wanted to tell you…" She said while grabbing his hand and dragging him over to the balcony before opening the doors. "Is that I hope you like lobster."_

_Suzaku's eyes widened at the sight before him. The large balcony was dawned with a round table with two chairs on each side, candles for light, and two large plates with metal covers on them to keep the food underneath warm._

"_E-Euphie.. Did you…?" He stuttered, unable to finish the sentence. Euphemia just smiled and dragged him onto the balcony._

_Once they were both seated, the night really started. They joked and laughed, conversed and debated, ate and smiled._

"_Tell me, Suzaku, do you sing?" She asked once they were done with their food. They had moved their chairs together and were sitting there, looking up at the moon._

"_Me? Well.. Not much…" He answered shyly._

"_What's not much?" She asked while smiling._

"_Well.." He started, "I used to sing the songs that my mother sang to me before she died.. My friend's little sister always made me sing them to her."_

_Euphemia smiled and looked back at the moon. "I see…"_

"_What about you?" Suzaku asked while looking at her._

_She looked at him again and smiled. "I sing while I'm in the shower." He chuckled a little and shook his head._

"_Not like that. Have you ever sang to anyone?" He asked again._

_Euphemia thought for a second and then nodded. "Yep. I would sing to my brother and to Cornelia. Although, Cornelia would get annoyed since I just sang the same lines over and over again."_

_Suzaku smiled. "Would you sing to me, Euphie?"_

_The young princess blushed. "Well.. Maybe a little…"_

_Suzaku smiled again and wrapped his arm around her as she leaned her head on his shoulder._

"_I know you, I walked with you once upon a dream… I know you, the gleam in your eyes is so familiar a gleam." She sang to him. "If I know you, I'll know what you'll do. You'll love me at once, the way you did once upon a dream…"_

_She looked at him. "Will you sing with me?" _

_Suzaku smiled and rested his cheek on her head._

"_I'll love you the way I did once upon a dream…"_

_--_

Euphemia could hear a faint beeping and some people talking.

"Will she make it?"

"I'm afraid not… I'll inform Princess Cornelia."

--

"_Please make love to me…"_

_Suzaku's eyes widened as Euphemia leaned up and whispered those words into his ear. It was the night before the opening ceremony of the SAZ, and Euphemia wanted to make it special._

"_Princess.. We shouldn't.." Suzaku choked out as he felt her kiss his neck. He then felt her frown._

_She pulled away and looked at him. "But Suzaku! Don't you love me?" She asked._

"_Of course I do! It's just…" Suzaku replied._

"_It's just what?" She demanded, putting her hands on her hips._

"_It's just.. You're a princess! And I'm an Eleven!" He yelled, looking her in the eye._

_She smiled and took his hand. "But Suzaku.. We don't have to worry about that anymore. Tomorrow you'll be called Japanese, and I've renounced my claim to the throne."_

_Suzaku's eyes widened. "Euphie.. You?"_

_She smiled. "Suzaku, I love you. Let's celebrate the Special Administrative Zone together, in the most loving way." She said as she stepped closer to him, happy that he wasn't stepping away._

_In one swift motion, Euphemia was in the young soldier's arms, and their lips were touching._

_She wrapped her arms around his neck as he rubbed his hand on her hips through the silk of her dress, both moving each other towards her large bed._

_Soon, they were both naked, both touching each other all over, causing the other to moan. They pleasured each other with feathery touches and kisses, and then.._

"_Ah.. S-Suzaku is… In.. Me…?" She gasped through the pain while blushing._

_Suzaku opened his eyes and looked at her, feeling a stab in his heart when tears rolled down his lover's cheeks. He kissed her gently and licked a tear away. "Yes, Euphie… I am…"_

_Euphemia opened her eyes and smiled. "Then I'm happy…"_

_--_

"Suzaku?"

Suzaku's eyes opened and looked down to see a frail looking princess looking back at him.

"Euphie…?" He choked.

Cecile pressed a button, making the yellow glass cover slide away and the oxygen mask leave her face before leaving the room with Lloyd.

"Euphie.. Tell me.. Why did you give that order?" Suzaku asked.

"Order? What order?" A confused Euphemia asked as her eyes became brimmed with red. "But Suzaku… You're Japanese, aren't you?"

"Uh, yes, I am but.. Why do you ask?" Suzaku answered.

"No.. I mustn't think that way…" Euphemia said painfully as she closed her eyes, opening them again, showing that the Geass no longer affected her.

"Suzaku? How was the ceremony?" She asked hopefully.

Suzaku's eyes widened. "Euphie.. Don't you remember what happened?"

"What are you talking about?" She asked. Her eyes closed slightly. "Are the Japanese happy? Did I.. Do good?"

Suzaku's eyes filled with tears and his shoulders shook. He smiled. "The SAZ was a huge success! The Japanese are very happy for what you've done!"

"Oh, thank god…"

--

"_C'mon Lelouch!"_

_--_

"That's strange… I can't see your face…" Euphemia said quietly.

She held her pale hand up to Suzaku who held it tightly, feeling more tears come to his eyes as he felt how cold she was.

--

_Lelouch smiled brightly at his little sister. "Alright!"_

_--_

"Suzaku… Finish school… Something I was never able to do…"

"No! Euphie! You can!" Tears started to stream down Suzaku's face like rivers. "I know! We can go to Ashford Academy together! Everybody in the student council is so.. Nice… Euphie!"

"Do it… For the both of us…"

--

"_Lelouch! Look! Haha!"_

_--_

"Euphie!"

--

"_Will you sing for me?"_

--

"Suzaku…"

--

"_Ah.. S-Suzaku!" The princess's back arched off the bed, her hair fanned behind her._

"_Euphie!"_

--

"I'm so glad.. That… we…"

Suzaku's tear filled eyes widened as Euphemia's head fell to the side, tears falling from her closed eyes.

--

"_I'll love you at once... The way I did once upon a dream…"_

--

**There. It's pretty crappy, I know, but I wanted something sad, loving, you know. When I was thinking of what to put, I immediately thought Sleeping Beauty, so that's why I used it. I hope you enjoyed it at least a little.**


End file.
